Mistakes Happen
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: One mistake. That's all it took. One mistake that would be the decision. One mistake that would be all or nothing. One mistake…and you lose everything. Sorry about the short summary. I just thought it would add suspense to the story :) Oh and there is DxS
1. Prologue

One Mistake

Author's Note: Hey guys. So I am kind of at a blockage point for Urban Jungle. I can't think of anything for the story. So instead, while I think of something for that story, I will entertain you with this one. It was just one of my random ideas that I had lying around. I hope you enjoy this while the others are out. So hope you enjoy this!

Summary: One mistake. That's all it took. One mistake that would be the decision. One mistake that would be all or nothing. One mistake…and you lose everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue

The sky was dark and rainy. Clouds hung over the fair city of Amity Park. A boy stood alone as the whole city cowered in fear. Another being, clad in black with red piercing eyes smiled as he watched the city beg on their knees. The boy, stood watching, helplessly as he saw his beloved family, town, and friends back away and run. His face held silent tears that no one saw, saved for one. A girl. A girl with the most dazzling amethyst eyes. She stood, watching as the boy collapsed on his knees and cried. She, like the boy, held tears. But her tears were different. Her tears held a deep sadness and longing. For that girl loved the boy. The boy never knew the girl's love for him. Then the boy looked up. The two made eye contact. The girl wanted to run to him. To hold him. To tell her love for him. But the boy's eyes told her to run. The girl cried. But the boy's eyes begged her. The girl nodded and harkened to his plea. She ran. Leaving the boy alone. But before he was out of sight, the girl looked back. Her amethyst eyes staring at the boy. The she fled and never looked backed.

The boy stood up silently. He looked at the black figure and sighed. The figure smiled a sharp grin. The boy looked around his hometown. His electric blue eyes gazing longingly in the direction the girl ran.

"You made your mistake. Are you ready to go?" The figure asked. His voice dripped with hatred. The boy avoided the figure's gaze. "I said, are you ready to go?" The figure asked again. The boy knowing he had no choice, looked at the figure. His blue eyes sparkly with hatred and sadness.

"Y-yes." The boy choked out. The figure smiled.

"Good." And with a wave of his hand the figure fired a yellow beam at the boy. The boy screamed in agony as he was electrocuted. The boy tried to fight the beam, but sadly he wasn't strong enough. The figure snarled at this, "Why do you still fight when you have lost?" He asked. The boy looked with malice at the figure.

"I fight because I am trying to live." He said, "I will come back. I will not make this mistake again." The boy said. And with that the black figure growled. He fired a red and yellow beam, causing the boy to yell even louder. As the figure kept firing, something strange was happening to the boy. The beams were causing ectoplasm to go into his blood stream. As the ectoplasm blended in with boy's DNA he collapsed on the ground. The figure smirked and advanced towards the boy.

"You think you can stop this? You want another shot? Fine. I won't kill you. But I will make you suffer. Everyone will find you a freak. I have put ectoplasm in you. As I speak it is fusing with your DNA. Your blood." The figure said, as he hovered over the boy. The boy groaned in pain as he heard what the figure said.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I'm going-to- d-die?" The boy asked. The figure chuckled.

"No. But part of you will. You will be a cursed soul. An abomination to this town and to this world. No matter what you try, you can never break this curse. You are and will forever be a freak."

"What…are you…saying?" The boy asked, his vision was starting to clear up.

"I'm saying that you are part ghost. A halfa. A being that is stuck between life and death." The figure replied. The boy recoiled in fear.

"Part ghost?! No, please…anything but this!" The boy pleaded. The figure laughed darkly.

"This is your curse. Your secret." The figure said. The boy's eyes filled with tears.

"But…I'll lose everything. My friends, family….Sam." The boy said softly. The figure growled.

"This is your fault! You're doing! I told you to back down. But you refused. So now you pay the price." The figure said. The boy looked up.

"Then I shall pay it. But be warned, Vlad. I will correct this wrong. And when the time comes, I will defeat you." The boy said. The figure smirked.

"We shall see young Daniel. We shall see." Vlad said. And with that he was gone. The boy, or Danny, stood up. His body ached with pain. He looked up at the dark gray sky. He had lost everything. All because of a mistake. All because he tried to save his town. He sighed sadly. He began to walk. He walked to the nearest window and looked at his appearance. What he say, not only shocked him but made his blood run cold. His reflection held not his, but his ghost side. His hair was white, his eyes were a bright neon green, and he was wearing a black HAZMAT suit. He had long white gloves, a white belt, and white combat shoes. Danny stared in horror at his reflection. He was a ghost…but also a human. He backed away from his reflection. Vlad was right. He was now a freak. Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. But what he didn't know was that by doing that he unleashed a powerful force. Buildings, windows, and cars were destroyed. Danny opened his eyes and gasped. He had used his first power. He saw the wreck he created. Danny turned around and stared at the ground. He looked up and made his decision. And with that. The ghost boy left. Nothing of him was left. No trace, no fingerprints, and no whereabouts. All that was left was a wrecked town square. As the citizens returned, they all stared in fear at the wreck. All of them began to wonder what became of the boy, who saved them and what is the future going to bring. All of them talked amongst themselves, saved for one girl. Samantha Manson. She looked around with tears. Then she looked up. She saw a green light pass above the town. Sam smiled but only for a moment. She knew her beloved was alive, and though she doesn't know where he is…she vowed to find him. As for young Danny….He vanished.

**_Well there you have it. I hope this was a good prologue. And I hope you all review. So until next time. Sorry for the short chapter. But hey it's a prologue, so were good. Also please send me your thoughts on this story and maybe some ideas for Urban Jungle 2: The Rising. Thanks a lot guys! Please R&R! Byez!_**

**_-Madeline _**


	2. Chapter 1

Mistakes Happen

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I had to think about how I was going to this chapter. Luckily an inspiration came to me =) enjoy this chapter!

Summary: One mistake. That's all it took. One mistake that would be the decision. One mistake that would be all or nothing. One mistake…and you lose everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Chapter 1: Two Years Later_**

It's been two years since Danny disappeared. Sam still hasn't found a way to find him. Sam laid in bed wrapped in her dark blanket. She was crying silent tears. She picked up a picture of Danny and her.

"Danny, I miss you." She whispered. She gently brushed a finger over the boy's figure. She sighed and got up. Today was her first day at Casper High as a junior. Over the two years Sam had many boys ask her out. But like always, she refused. Her heart would always tell her no. She sighed as she got dressed. Sam's outfit also changed. Instead of her usual attire she now wore a black blouse with knitted sleeves. The shirt had purple parallel lines on her side. She wore a knee length purple skirt and kept her trade mark combat boots and purple lip gloss. She trudge downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Sammykins!" Her mother's cheerful and bright voice said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Morning." She grumbled as she got out her favorite Bat cheerios. She poured herself a bowl and ate in silence. Pamela looked at her husband Jeremy who shrugged. She cleared her throat.

"Sammykins, your father and I have been thinking-!" Her mother started, and then Sam laughed mockingly.

"That's a very dangerous thing mother." She said scooping up a spoonful of cheerios. Her mother smiled weakly.

"Yea, well sometimes parents have to do that." She said. Sam nodded and looked down smiling. Her mother spoke again, "Anyways, it's about your love life." She said. Sam stopped eating and looked up, her eyes narrowed. Pamela gulped and knew she had crossed forbidden territories, but it had to be done otherwise her daughter would be alone forever.

"What about it mother?" Sam said through clenched teeth. She hated people butting into her personal life. So what if she didn't want a boyfriend it was her choice right? Who were they to tell her that she had to have one? Sam looked at her mother.

"W-well…we just think that you need to move on from him. He saved us once Sam, but…that was a long time ago. He's never coming back…" She said. Sam dropped her spoon. The bowl made a _clink_ sound as the spoon made contact with it. Sam clenched her fist, she felt like her heart just got ripped to shreds. She squeezed her eyes shut to hide her tears.

"Mother, h-how could you say _that_?" She hissed. Pamela looked away, she knew it wasn't right, but how else was she going to get her daughter to find a man.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but you know it's true. You can't keep waiting for someone who is never going to return. If he was…he would have done it sooner." She said as she looked out her window. She saw dozens of people running away from blasts outside. Ever since _he_ left the town was overruled by ghosts. No human was safe from them, unless of course they had special contact with Mayor Masters. Luckily Sam's family did and so did every high class person. No one of lower class was safe, unless of course you were related to the Fenton's. Ever since their son left mysteriously, Maddie Fenton was so sad and depressed. Mayor Masters took pity on them and allowed them to be treated as upper class people. Sam wiped away unshed tears and looked at her mother.

"Today's the day he left us." She said. Pamela frowned sadly. Indeed this was the day _Danny Fenton, _the town's ghost fighter, disappeared. He had left right after the battle with the evil one. No one was allowed to know because Danny had forbidden them from ever finding out.

"Samantha…I know this day is hard for you…especially because you were his friend, so you can stay home…if that's what you want." She said. Sam shook her head.

"No. I'll go. I can handle it this time." She said. Of course Sam was lying. She always said that on every anniversary. But like always, she broke down when someone would talk about him. Sam grabbed her things and headed out. She stayed in the shadows knowing she would be safer from any ghost attacks. She looked at the blue sky and let one silent tear fall, "Danny, why did you leave?" She said. She shook her head and pressed forwards toward her school, Casper High. As she walked she thought about all the good times she had with Danny. They would go to the park and play Frisbee. She would chase him when he took her spider backpack. She smiled when she remembered how they accidently kissed when they bumped into each other in the hallway. That was one of best days. Sam had always had a crush on Danny. She often wondered if he liked her back. She shook her head at the thought. Now she will never know. "He probably didn't like me in the first place." She said sadly. As she walked she bumped into someone. It snapped her out of her daze and she looked up in surprise. Amethyst eyes met striking blue ones. Sam's jaw dropped down. The boy had jet black hair, electric blue eyes; he had a blue lumberjack sweater on with a whit tee-shirt underneath. He was wearing blue jeans and had red convers. He looked at Sam with a soft gaze, as if he had been waiting to see her.

"Hi." He said as he picked up the books and papers he dropped. Sam shoko her head and helped him.

"Hello." She mumbled. Her heart beat faster as she secretly casted glances at him. He didn't seem to notice. Once all their belongings were picked up they stood and waited for the bus. The boy seemed nervous. Almost as if he was afraid to talk to her. Sam couldn't understand what he was so nervous about. She took a deep calming breath then spoke, "I'm Sam." She said. The boy jumped as if shocked by her speaking then relaxed. He held out his hand.

"Daniel." He mumbled. Sam smiled a tiny bit.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." She said shaking his hand. She shivered at the electrical current that seemed to have passed between them. Daniel seemed to have felt it too. Sam let go of his hand and tried to calm her nerves.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lame gothic chick." said a snobby boy's voice. Both Sam and Daniel turned around. Sam gulped as she tried to shrink back behind Daniel. He seemed to have noticed. "Who's this? Your little body guard?" He asked. Sam snarled.

"You wish Dash." She said. Dash looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like the gothic wimp is trying to man up." He told his buddies. Sam gulped. Dash then narrowed his eyes, "You know how they say to hit a girl is wrong?" He asked. Sam's eyes widened, she knew what that meant. Dash cracked his knuckles, "Well, I personally think that it Is wrong, but when it comes to punishing…I think it's the perfect time." He said. Dash then grabbed Sam and raised his fist. Sam closed her eyes as she waited for the punch to land, but it never did. She opened them and gasped. There, holding back Dash's fist was Daniel. He had a mean scowl on face.

"Don't you dare touch her." He said through clenched teeth. Dash broke free from his grip and dropped Sam carelessly. He wiped his hands off and looked at Daniel.

"Hmm…you got game kid. I'll give you that." He said. And with that Dash and his buddies left them. The bus soon arrived and Sam loaded the bus.

"Uh…thanks." She told Daniel. He smiled warmly.

"No problem." He said and he sat down next her. Sam smiled and pulled her phone. She put her ear buds on and turned on her music. Daniel peeked over and saw the song artist.

"Katy Perry. Nice, I love her songs." He said. Sam smiled.

"I like her too. So did my friend Danny." She said. At the name Daniel's eyes widened a little.

"D-Danny?" He whispered. Sam didn't hear him; she had her headphones on and her eyes closed. The ride to school was quiet. Daniel sunk back into the seat. He couldn't believe that after all this time, she still knew who his favorite artists was. He smiled and looked at Sam. Maybe if she remembered him, this would make things less complicated. Suddenly, and without warning the bus jerked. Sam opened her eyes and looked out the window. There holding onto the bus was Morpho. The ghost that could change into anyone or anything. Daniel gulped as Morpho threw the bus high into the air and let it fall down towards the water. Everyone started panicking as water started to rise. _Oh for the love of- why now?! _Daniel mentally cursed. He looked around and hopes that no one was looking. He then swam under the rapidly increasing water and hid under a seat. There he held his breath and waited as two white rings appeared around his waist and transformed him.

**_Phew! Finally done! Thanks for reviewing guys! I hope you continue reading this! Please keep reviewing! Thank a lot!_**


End file.
